The Zones Black Queen
by weasel AKA boundedsumo
Summary: during a Ritual goes wrong, Jennifer Bellatrix Black finds herself in The Zone right before an PSI-Emission. left a mere shell of her former self, she finds herself at the mercy of the Zones inhabitants. but even a broken girl in the harshest place on earth can find something to cling to, one Major Alexander Degtyarev. but Will Alex help this strange girl? The Queen of the Blacks?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Not much to say about this really other than this is a fanfic cross over of another fanfic. And that I REALLY, REALLY suggest reading the story this is inspired by. The story is called The Princess of the Blacks by Silentlywatches and it is a dark version of Harry Potter but that doesn't really do it justice, just go read it, seriously.

Also, there are a few minor spoilers at the beginning, not very big ones but a little significant considering it's a moderate part of the story.

(Warning, I'm gonna start a little bit of a ramble here so you can skip most of this if you want)

Why I say that is the fact that this fic will be 90% OF THE WAY set in what I like to now call; S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: CALL OF MISERY, which is the full enhancement modification of S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Call Of Pripyat. I recommend buying Call Of Pripyat and then install MISERY 2.1.1. to create one of the best survival horror games before Dead Space. If not then look it up on Youtube, either way you will not be disappointed.

(Rambling done XD )

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: CALL OF PRIPYAT MISERY 2.1.1., HARRY POTTER, OR PRINCESS OF THE BLACKS, ALL ORIGINAL MATERIAL BELONGS TO THEIR DESIGNATED OWNERS ONLY.

I don't even have O.C's in this story.

Let's get on to the story shall we.

 **The Zone's Black Queen**

It was almost midnight in an almost ordinary neighborhood a few miles away from Cardiff, England. Almost being the key word here, because in a certain dilapidated and aged house unnoticed by the people living there, a certain black witch in the hidden basement who had arrived not three hours earlier was about to begin a ritual that would hopefully change her life. What she doesn't know is that it will... but not for the better.

* * *

Jennifer Bellatrix Black hummed in thought as she looked at the Ritual circle in front of her. Silently she scrutinized every part of the circle; starting from the outer and inner lines to the Elder Futhark Runes in the inscription lines along the inner edge. She'd rarely worked with Elder Futhark runes before but this particular ritual required it so she had spent months preparing, and given the fact that this was a ritual that had never been attempted since, well, since around the beginning of the fight between light and dark she had every reason to be paranoid. Jen opened the old text on the dresser again and looked at the setting of the runes, triple checking their placement in the ritual.

"Isaz for ice and powers of darkness on the left-hand side, along with Sowulo for sight and the powers of light on the right hand side. Naudhiz for need in the top of the circle and Raidho on the bottom to help focus my magic into the center of the circle, which has the Dagaz Rune for stability between the light and dark powers in the ritual. Oddly it needs a Laguz and Berkana Runes on the top and bottom of the Dagaz respectively, well everything seems to be set in place. We'll be together properly soon, Luna."

Yes, the reason for her participation in this almost forgotten ritual, Luna. The girl she has loved and been with for years now, the problem that Jen was trying to rectify was that while she was a Black witch, Luna was a White witch. They never had much of a problem with that oddness in their relationship but every time Luna walks into the room with her artifacts still out she almost has a heart attack from the fear of the chill of dark. With Jen, every time Luna does something that causes the light aspects of her core shine out she has to either be away or covered in dark to protect herself from the fire that is the light. It caused a lot of discomfort for both of them, so Jen took it upon herself to find a solution, which brings us to now.

She had found this ritual in one of her more ancient voodoo books that her teacher refused to let her see because of the complicated nature and difficulty of most of the rituals in it and had studied it mercilessly and had found, what she could translate anyways, that it could be used to create the ultimate protection against white magic. And with a small lock of hair from Luna, create protection from her dark magic. This was where the paranoid part of reared it's ugly head; the ritual required one person of light and dark to complete it, which, she reasoned, was probably why it had no recorded usage since it's creation. But since Luna wasn't here Jen had taken a risk and only had some of her hair, Jen didn't really think that Luna would like being in a house that has all kinds of nasty surprises just for the purpose of causing a white which intense pain and death, oh and the fact that it so saturated with dark magic that she'd definitely feel it, unlike her town house.

Not that it would matter, Luna left gone on another adventure with her father so Jen would have to make do. Another thing that bugged her was the fact that the ritual needed a full 40 people worth of sacrifices to complete. Oh that wasn't what bugged her, it was the fact that since she ripped Voldemort apart before her birthday the Baron Semedi kept his word and allowed her to use three rituals free of sacrifices. While she wouldn't go so far as to suggest that the Baron would turn back on his award, it was that she was very uncomfortable with performing a ritual with no sacrifices.

Jen sighed wistfully before stripping off all of her clothes and pushing them to a far corner. Stepping into the Circle carefully she placed the lock of hair on the Sowulo rune and she, almost reluctantly, sat down on the Isaz rune in an oriental Japanese pose but with her legs pushed out ward and her bottom on the cold stone floor. Leaning forward Jen put her right hand on the Raidho rune and called upon the earth's magic, she shivered as the rune below her pulsed with cold energy sending shivers through her legs and nether region.

Soon enough the magic coursed through the rest of her body and flowed into her hand and onto the rune under her palm. The entire circle shone for a second before dulling and the ambient magic from Luna's hair reacted and, being supplied by the planets reserves, activated the rune under it and Jen placed her left hand on her side of the Dagaz while the magic of the hair flowed naturally onto it's side of the rune. Jen wondered how but was silently thankful for it, the Naudhiz lit up in response and the circle shined brightly. Then she felt it, the heat of the light magic seeping into her, the burning nature of it hurt but it was tolerable. Then the last two runes activated, and if she could've realized it later, that was when everything went wrong.

Jen winced back as the circle flashed with light, heat and cold dancing through the center and her body. The flow was smoothing out, but before Jen could sigh in relief the Berkana rune spiked and the Laguz after that. Jen tried to pull her hand back in surprise, but found it stuck to the rune. Jen couldn't make out anything in the light that blinded her and was unprepared for when the familiar feeling of a fishhook latching itself just behind her navel and pulled. What confused her was that it felt like being pulled through a warm and smooth river but with the icy undertone after it stopped. The turning and spinning common with travel she was familiar with was absent, and after what felt like minutes it stopped and the feeling of falling came to her and stopped abruptly as she landed on the muddy ground.

Jen opened her eyes she didn't realize were closed and instead of stone she was greeted by reeds, but she didn't get to gather her thoughts before the blaring of a siren reached her ears, and the ground shook. She cursed at her luck, and as she turned around to get her bearings her eyes met with something she never wanted to see. The sky was covered in what looked like a twist and bright orange northern lights, energy dancing through the air and what looked like an absolutely massive dust storm heading straight for her. It sounded like herds of rampaging bulls about to gore someone, she looked around frantically for cover but found none that was close and decided to call upon the earths energy to shield her.

But instead of magic coursing through her Jen felt something akin to emptiness fill her, it was indescribable, almost as if the planet itself was injured, which shouldn't be possible! Jen braced herself as best she could. It still didn't prepare her for when the storm hit her, Pain hit her instantly, her brain felt like it was frying inside an oven, Jen screamed and fell to the ground, writhing in agony. She saw her skin split open and close on every part of her body, the insane ringing screamed into her ears. Her muscles twisted inside out bones shattered, blood boiled and needles stabbed at her eyes. Jen only thought one thing she before the black took her.

"Luna."

* * *

AlexanderDegtyarev hefted his Dragunov SVD as he ran full speed to the Skadosvk, the Emission hot on his heels, he reached the bulkhead door and wrenched it open, jumping in and slamming it closed again just as the Emission hit. He turned the lever and locked the door in place, sighing in relief he walked into the main, making a beeline to the bar. Beard looked up when Alex reached him and went back to washing the dishes in the rusted sink.

"So what do you got for me now Stalker?" Beard asked as Alex pulled out two large lead containers and put them on the counter top.

"Kolobok and a Flame." beard looked over his shoulder and walked over to Alex. Opening the two containers to confirm the contents.

"Right, 3000 for the Kolobok and 5000 for the Flame." Alex shook his head slightly before answering.

"10000 for both of them together."

"8500."

"9000 final offer." Alex said calmly, Beard just barked out a laugh before pulling out 9000 rubles in notes and handed them and the containers over. Alex pocketed the notes put the containers in his large backpack and pulled out a energy bar, pulling off the wrapper he bit into it as he sat at one of the empty tables and waited for the Emission to end.

* * *

The Emission didn't last long after the barter session, which Alex was thankful for but he continued to wait for an hour afterwards. He sighed as he remembered that he still needed to get that info from the bandit fortress, pulling out his Dragunov he walked out of the Skadovsk, ignoring the laughing of the other Stalkers inside the bar. Looking at his PDA he found the direction to go and started out, after he climbed the hill he stopped to look out at the swampy landscape. There was always a strange sort of calmness in the land that he could never figure out, he had eventually just chalked it to it being another mystery of the Zone.

Just before he continued on his way he saw movement in the marsh at the corner of his eye, looking towards it he saw a figure that looked to be shambling around. Alex sighed, always some poor sap getting mind raped by the Emissions.

"Might as well put the poor fuck out of his misery." With that said he shouldered his rifle and aimed towards the figure, expecting a shambling zombie with its gun hanging in it's hand. So to say he was surprised when he saw a naked girl no older than 20 would be an understatement. He blinked rapidly before zooming the rifle in, yep, there was a girl nude as the the day she was born wandering aimlessly around the swamp. He could see blood trails from her disturbingly purple eyes and her nose, yep, she was caught in that Psi-Emission. Alex frowned when he saw her looking around and seemingly reaching for something.

"Well that's different." Alex shook his head in wonder, muttering about how the Zone was weird and lowered his rifle and began jogging towards the new and probably most interesting occurrence in his life.

AN: AAAAANNNNNDDDD That's a rap! There's a few things to say before I leave and go play FFXIV: A REALM REBORN so I'll get to it.

1: I have permission from Silently Watches to write this, even though he basically said that we don't really need his permission other than crediting him and telling him that we are.

2: No the official story isn't done yet, This is a sort of alternate time line thing so you guys don't have to worry about it.

3: That whole thing with the runes and ritual was all me pulling it out of my ass, I just chose the most appropriate Futhark runes for it.

4: I'm Sorry to everyone who read Princess of the Blacks that thought Jen was a little O.O.C. But as you can see that isn't going to be a problem anymore.

5: I will probably go back and edit/correct this chapter in the future so sorry for any mistakes in grammar and other things that your saw.

6: I hope you at least liked the introduction, even if it wasn't much of one!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm done Writing, I've lost all motivation due to life and I will never be writing on anymore anyways. they have proven to be very big assholes. limiting a writers freedom, making absolutely retarded rules and only enforcing them when they feel like it or they don't like that writer. this profile will probably be banned soon but I don't really care. I'm done with these retarded fucks. I dare them to try and actually enforce their 'rules' and be surprised when they lose more than half of their good fan base in less than a day.

sorry.


End file.
